


off the cliff

by thishasbeencary



Series: tumblr ask prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (No one actually commits or tries to commit suicide), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Perceived Suicide Attempt, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Right before Finals, Yuuri Katsuki breaks up with Viktor, because he needs to "go home". But then Viktor catches Yuuri riding toward a dangerous cliff, where no one would dare go for recreational purposes. But Yuuri wasn't lying, he was going home.





	off the cliff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> um... lily made me do it?  
> #this wasn't even one of my planned mermaid aus it just spontaneously happened
> 
> originally posted to my blog [here](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/post/161452855217/i-wish-youd-write-a-fic-where-they-all-decide-to). come follow me for more spontaneous adventures! or send me prompts to inspire them.
> 
> if you're worried about the suicide tag, please check the end notes real quick. i super pinky promise that it is Not a real suicide. i put the general gist in the end notes if you're worried <3

“After Finals,” Yuuri murmured, his eyes glued to his paper that he was desperately trying to commit to memory, “Let’s end this.”

Viktor gasped in shock, his eyes widening in a way that only Viktor’s eyes could widen, his hands flying over his mouth, knocking loose papers flying over the table and onto the floor. “Let’s…” He spoke slowly, trying to repeat it, “end this?”

“I… I have to go back home. We can’t…” Yuuri gestured vaguely to the fact that they were sitting pressed against each other, Viktor’s arm around him. “I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor was drawing away from him, tears in his eyes, before his face hardened, and he said, “Maybe we should just end it now, then.”

Yuuri’s gasp shocked even him, his hands clenching at his sides. “Viktor, please, you don’t understand, I just don’t want to hurt you - “

“What did you think you were doing by breaking up with me!?” Viktor shouted, and immediately felt bad when Yuuri flinched. “Yuuri, I’m sorry, I just - I mean… You can always call me, we can do long distance. We can do _anything_.”

“Not where I’m going,” Yuuri said, hurtfully painfully, turning from Viktor.

Viktor walked away.

Both of them tried to hide their tears.

Yuuri struggled through his finals, trying to pay attention to them instead of the _looks_ that Viktor was giving him.

It was after his last final (the only class that he and Viktor shared) that Viktor finally came up to him, grabbing onto his arm. Yuuri felt tears in his eyes immediately, clenching his fists at his body being so weak. “Get off of me, Viktor. You already - “

“You broke up with me!” Viktor immediately fought back. “Because you’re moving back to Japan. I’ll come with you.”

Yuuri froze, looking at him. “You’re not coming to Japan with me.”

“I could - “

“Viktor - “

“I have the money - “

“Viktor - “

“Then give me a good reason not to!” Viktor exclaimed, tears in his eyes, and it hurt Yuuri to see.

“I don’t want you to.” It hurt Yuuri to say, his hands in his pockets to keep Viktor from seeing how tightly he held them.

“I didn’t know,” Viktor whispered, “That Yuuri Katuski could be such a selfish person.” And he turned, and left.

Yuuri went home, and packed his things before grabbing his bike, pedaling off. He wasn’t going to Japan. He had to go to the cliff. He… He… He had to go.

Yuuri passed Viktor on his way to the cliff, and Viktor looked at him. “Yuuri, I thought you were leaving - “

“I am.” Yuuri pedaled faster, hoping Viktor wouldn’t follow, but Viktor turned his bike, and Yuuri picked up his face.

“Yuuri, you’re going towards the - “

“I know where I’m going!” Yuuri snapped, begging that Viktor wouldn’t follow. Viktor couldn’t see him. Viktor couldn’t follow him. Viktor couldn’t come.

The cliff was not a safe, regulated cliff-diving cliff. It was off the beaten path, rocky, and near water that was too deep if you did the proper jump. Sure, shallow water was worse, but jumping off of this cliff… It looked like a death wish.

Yuuri stopped his bike nonetheless, pushing it against a try and tying it up tight, even though it didn’t matter. He wouldn’t need it. He didn’t want to come back, so his bike was the last thing that he needed safe. He panicked for a second when he heard another bike coming closer, bouncing against the rocks - Viktor’s, surely.

Yuuri took the first step, his hands grasped tightly at his side. “Yuuri, no!” Viktor had gotten there, but it was too late. Yuuri took one more step and -

He was falling. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had to keep his body straight, that he had to make the angle perfect, or else… it wouldn’t work. He needed this to work. He could hear Viktor screaming his name, and he wished that he could close off his hearing as easily as he could close off his sight. He felt tears pricking in his eyes, but he couldn’t think about it.

_I’m sorry, Viktor. You weren’t supposed to follow me._

The second that he hit the water, he felt it all stop for a moment, and his breathing faltered, grabbing at the water, trying desperately to get back out. He didn’t let himself, though, holding onto a rock to keep himself under water.

Viktor saw Yuuri’s body disappear into the water and rushed down the cliff, tripping a few times, but unable to slow himself down, not until he was at the bottom. He dove into the water, swimming over when -

Yuuri’s head popped up from the water, staring at him in horror. “Viktor!”

“Yuuri, you’re - “ Viktor started.

“A mermaid?” Yuuri buried his face with his answer, but then Viktor spoke at the same time, “Alive?”

And then he paused, looking at him, his eyes wide. “A mermaid!?”

“Didn’t you notice the tail!?” Yuuri gasped, flicking said tail up so Viktor would see it, and Viktor stared in shock, looking at Yuuri, and realizing now that he could see the gills, and the scales, and his _ears_  had changed, too. Where Yuuri had once looked like a normal human, his ears were now webbed, as were his fingers. His neck sported dark blue scales that followed a pattern down his back.

He had a _tail._

“I… was too busy noticing that your suicide attempt had failed,” Viktor said, and Yuuri’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh, Viktor.” He cupped his face, and Viktor leaned into his touch, tears falling from his eyes finally. Yuuri pulled him in close. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is a secret, and I’ve been gone from home for so long, I’m so sorry. You couldn’t know, you can’t go with me there,” Yuuri explained.

“I thought you were killing yourself!” Viktor exclaimed, and Yuuri shook his head. “I thought you were unhappy, and you were - “

“Never. Viktor, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been,” Yuuri promised.

“Then don’t leave me,” Viktor begged.

“I have to go home!” Yuuri gasped, grabbing onto his arm. “Viktor, you can’t make me stay - “

“Don’t stay,” Viktor said nonchalantly, and somehow that broke Yuuri’s heart more. “Just… visit me here.”

“I can’t call you to arrange meetings…” Yuuri wanted to agree, so much. He’d never wanted to lose Viktor.

“I’ll come every day,” Viktor whispered, his lips on Yuuri’s.

Yuuri hoped his kiss was agreement enough.

(It was. Viktor came every day. Yuuri met him every day.)

(The next year, he returned to land.)

(That summer, Viktor met Yuuri’s parents.)

(The next year, they were married.)

**Author's Note:**

> SUICIDE TAG: yuuri jumps off a cliff into the sea so he can grow back his tail because he's a mermaid; viktor thinks he's committing suicide
> 
> thank you so much for reads/kudos/comments, i always appreciate it <3


End file.
